XMen: Kat Eyes
by LizzyMarch
Summary: A new girl has joined the xmen team, who has a very unique power. Journey with her as she earns her place. after the 3rd movie so it is all up to date
1. Chapter 1

My alarm clock rang and I pushed the off button. I walked downstairs and looked at my foster parents. Susan looked at me like I was about to bite her or something and Frank just looked at the newspaper. I took a deep breath, trying to explain myself.

"I didn't mean to, it was Bryan Mack's fault. He totally made that cup fly and I couldn't help but see it. Then I got angry. It will never happen again, I promise." They both ignored what I was saying. Finally, Susan mustered the courage to speak.

"We called the adoption center, you will be picked up soon so I would pack." Tears started rolling down my face, and I turned to walk upstairs. I walked into the room and stuffed what few belongings I had into my duffel bag. I looked at a torn picture of my parents holding me as a baby and a tear fell from my cheek. "Kat." I turned quickly but no one was there. "Kat." It sounded like someone whispering in my ear. "Kat, the window." I turned towards the window, my mind trying to remember something. I lifted up the window and jumped out. The wind rushed quickly and two feet before I dropped I stopped in midair. I waited and then dropped the two feet. They wouldn't care; it wasn't like the adoption agency would miss me either. I had gone from house to house since I was five. That was ten years ago. After ten years, it gets old. I started walking then remember what I saw on TV once. I quickly closed my eyes and suddenly I was out in the forest, fifty miles from the house. I started walking and pulled my coat close. I felt a little stupid, my bright green pea coat would stick out in the middle of the woods, but I had my power to help me. I kept walking and had gone about five miles when something caught my eye. There was a clearing one hundred feet from me. A man was standing there.

"Hello, Katrina, I have been waiting for you." I looked at the old man and wondered why he had a metal helmet on his head.

"I didn't think you would come to me, I was planning on stopping the car when it came on the highway taking you back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes, you are powerful, you will do well for my army."

Fear went through my whole body. I felt the sudden urge to protect myself with a lie. "I-I don't have a power, I had the cure." The man laughed and I started racking my brain for a way out.

My darling girl so did I, and my body rejected it. If you had had it, you are powerful enough that it would have rejected it, also. I felt my locket suddenly move so it was dragging me by the neck.

"If you will not join my arm, I have no use for you. He started dragging me by my bag also and I noticed that it was dragging the silver buckles on it. A smile lit on my face.

"Does that work backwards to?" His face looked confused and I suddenly was flying backwards, trying to avoid trees. I couldn't stop until I was far enough away, for this wouldn't happen twice, I didn't see my necklace move. I felt myself move out of the forest, and I suddenly hit something hard. I turned around to see a man with blades coming out of his fists. "Shit". I said, getting up and running as fast as I could. I looked down to make sure I was all right and noticed that everything was perfect. I heard his breathing behind me and quickly turned and jumped up to the tallest tree. He came ten seconds later and started moving from tree to tree. Realization came to me and I realized he was sniffing me out. I quickly jumped down and stayed in combat mode. He laughed as he looked at me.

"Kid, don't even try it." I heard wind behind me and looked as a woman flew down.

"Logan, your mission was to find her, not scare her." She looked at me. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

"Like hell you won't I jumped again but didn't get very far. "I already used that," I mumbled as I landed and turned to see a girl behind me. She touched my face and I felt energy being sucked from me but I quickly touched her. She gasped and we both let go, though she fell because it was the first time I had done it, more powerful. I felt something go into my neck and I fell to the floor, blacking out...

Professor, you won't believe this, her brain activity is above normal. I opened my eyes and felt myself strapped in. A man was standing over me and the woman was over at a computer. My head was pounding and I tried to move my hand to feel it but it wouldn't budge.

"I am sorry, but we had to strap you in so that you wouldn't move anymore." I felt panic swell inside of me and suddenly I heard rain pounding on the walls outside.

"A most original power, Katrina, do you have photographic memory."

There was no way I was going to tell this man anything about me. I looked at him and noticed something about his face. Then it hit me. I had watched this thing in school about a man who had no conscience. He had full functioning organs but no movement at all. Doctors had wondered if they could put the memories and conscience of another person in him. That was the man I was looking at. I gasped and he smiled.

"Obviously if you can remember something that you saw once in class that you weren't paying any attention to two years ago, you have some type of photographic memory. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to my school. It is for people like you, who have special talents. If you remember correctly, I am the one who told you to go out the window." I remember hearing the voice and I calm down a bit. "Well, I don't have to ask you what your power is."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty obvious I have a photographic memory, but I can only do the powers of others as many times as I see them, like, I can read one person's mind because I saw you do it once."

"Ah, that is a very good power, Storm, I believe you can let this girl out now. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with the woman called Storm.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my room and grabbed a pink tank top. A run was just what I need. I looked into the mirror and frowned. My brown hair sat dead strait around my face and fell all the way down my back and stopped six inches above my butt. My grey eyes were shaped exactly like a cat's and they were hidden under thick lashes. I had a pretty face, I guess. My lips were so thick, I hated them but my foster mother who was an actress told me that women killed for those lips. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my hair up into a high bun. A pulled on the tank top and changed into some black jogging shorts I had packed. I had a while till I had to meet Kitty, but I wanted to run at least six miles before then.

I shuffled through my duffel bag until I found some running shoes and went outside into the crisp, cool air. I took a deep breath in and started running the perimeter of the school grounds. I followed the high fence and checked out the security. It wouldn't be hard to sneak out, but with Professor Xavier's little power, I bet it was harder than I thought. I ran around and figured I had run a little more than a mile. I kept going until I heard a rustling in the bushes. I stopped, looking over at where it had come from. There was nothing, but I tried to pick up on Logan's scent power and smelled some cologne in the air. I smiled and started smelling the scent. I walked up to the bushes and it got much stronger. I rolled my eyes.

"You mine as well come out, I know you are in there." The bush came to have a more prominent shape about it and I smiled as a boy appeared. His shaggy blond hair hung in his eyes.

"How did you see me?" His voice wasn't nervous, or cocky, it was smooth. I smiled as I looked him up and down. He had a Green Day shirt on and black jeans. I looked at his green eyes and smiled.

"I didn't, what is that, Ace?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, so are you sneaking out?"

"Maybe. Are you gonna stop me?

"Why should I, you aren't bothering me." His smile grew and he looked at me closely.

"You're new."

"Good job. Kat." I held up my hand and he shook it.

"Will." I smiled. "So," he raised a brow, "Wanna come along?"

Now I don't want to say anything, but I am a little bit of a goody-two-shoes. I considered his offer, thinking that maybe here I could be the carefree popular girl who skips classes with a cute guy. Which he was, I mean cute, not a carefree popular girl. "So, are you in?"

"Sorry, I'm out."

"Okay, I will see you later, Kitty Kat." I laughed. He slowly disappeared into the bushes again and I decided to finish my run...

"Hey, how are you?" Kitty ran up to me with a black bag.

"I'm good. So how was class?"

"Boring, what else? Ready to shop?"

"Yes I am." We both walked through the gates. She pointed to town about a mile away.

"Sorry, we are going to have to walk."

"No we won't." I held her hand and transported us to town, another power I had seen.

"Whoa, warn me before you do that again. Hey nice landing, we're at the mall." We both went inside and started looking around for some nice stores and clothes. "So," she said as she browsed, "Have you met anyone yet?"

"Yeah, I caught this one boy sneaking out, his name was Will."

"Oh, Chameleon," she smiled at his nickname, "He is pretty nice, I guess. He is kinda a rebel, but he's pretty nice." I smiled and we kept shopping...

I sat on my bed that night looking at the tons of shopping bags around me. Kitty was obviously a bad influence when it came to shopping, because I have never spent so much. I smiled as I unpacked them bag by bag and left one bag for last. It had a mirror in it and some other things to decorate my room. I could use some powers I had learned, but I felt better making it look good the old fashion way.

Once I was done with all the bags, I changed into a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants and decided I was thirsty. I headed down to the kitchen to see if there was anything in there for me. I walked into it to see Logan, who had his claws out trying to open something that I couldn't see. I looked down at my knuckles.

"That isn't my power; you won't have a problem with that."

"What?"

"That," he motioned to one of his hand's blades, "Is metal running through my body."

"Oh, doesn't that hurt?" A smile flashed across his face and he nodded.

"Only when I use it. What do you call yourself, kid?"

"Kat, and you are Logan, right?"

"Wolverine. It's a nickname. You know, in respect of my mutant self."

"Oh, that's cool, like my whole copy Kat bit."

"Yeah, like that. So, tomorrow is the big day?"

"Big day for what?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion

"Oh, you don't know? Tomorrow we will put you in the simulator to see what kind of training you will need. All the students do it, well, ones with powers that can help. Usually you go in as a group, but in your case we feel it would be better to see what you know. The professor believes you will do well, so I am confident. No one has ever died in one of these, you won't get hurt." He added this to comfort me. I must have had a worried look on my face.

"Oh, that's good. So, what do you do at this school? Are you a teacher?"

"On a good day. Professor believes I can do well and hopefully help get a new teacher." He paused and looked at the ground. "We, um, lost two this year."

"Oh," there was an awkward silence, I hated those. "I am sorry, were you close to them."

"Yeah," He was now different, guarded. "Don't worry about it, it isn't that big of a deal." I frowned and looked at him closely, wishing I had saved the mind reading power to listen to his thoughts.

"Well, I better get to bed." I grabbed a glass of water and headed upstairs.


End file.
